What Fate Has In Mind
by TheMuse13
Summary: Spencer thought she was rid of her childhood rival Ashley. But during her senior year of college, she finds out that everything between them is not over, it's just beginning. AU Fanfic
1. The 3rd Floor

**A/N: AU Fic…involving the WCWS (Women's College World Series – softball). This is a story I wrote a while ago with fictional characters (sprinkled with some of my own personal life experiences) – but I thought it'd be fun to make a Spashley version of the story. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything SoN related.**

Chapter 1 – The 3rd Floor

"Holy crap, you have GOT to be kidding me…" I say to Peyton as we walk down the third floor of the hotel hallway. "We're not in Kansas anymore Dorothy", I quip "… this is frickin' Buckeyeville, USA." Peyton just nods, with a devilish smirk and a twinkle in her eye, as we stand at the end of the hallway staring at the enormous amounts of scarlet and gray crepe paper streamed between each doorway. This is Ohio State's floor.

"Spence, are you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" I look over at Peyton and can actually see the wheels turning behind her devious brown eyes.

"Oh no you don't Peyton! I am NOT going to be stuck doing suicide sprints because you don't know how to control your destructive impulses! If Coach Hutch even finds out we were here…well at least YOU anyway, me she trusts…but either way… she'll be busting you for conspiracy to commit sabotage or some crap like that. We all know how that little mind of yours works girlie…"

"Ok, ok, you're right…I'll put aside my destructive impulses for now and accompany you to the only working ice machine on five floors, just like you asked - but if sneaky little elves come in the middle of the night to have a pretty paper party, don't look at me...blame the elves."

"Thank you Keller. By the way, do you know you're a jackass?" I say jokingly as we round the corner to the ice machine.

Peyton Keller and I had known each other for the past 4 years. Since the moment I stepped onto the campus at the University of Michigan she had been there. She is my roommate, my catcher, and my best friend. Not only does she know my four pitches like the back of her hand, she knows my moods, my secret wishes, my fears, my joys, my problems and of course she knows my unequivocally intense desire to be the number one pitcher in the nation – the one thing that drives me daily. Things in that department had been going pretty well too…that is until last year when "The Ohio State" recruited and signed my childhood rival, Ashley Davies.

Though Ashley and I grew up in the same smallest of small Michigan lakeside towns, we had never met. That is, until age 11 when we had both tried out for a competitive traveling softball team from our area – and had made it. Since we were both pitchers, we were competing for the same job. That was the beginning of our "friendship" – and I use the word friendship loosely. We were as polar opposite as a pair could get. I was meek, shy, never stuck up for myself; while Ashley was strong willed, outspoken and able to put me down with a look. We shared the pitching job all season long; however in the end I carried the lion's share of the losses and was split open up for further ridicule from Ashley and her groupies. I was never quite good enough and Ashley's big mouth never let me forget it. I hated my life and at the end of the season I left the team vowing never to play again. Fortunately, after a good cry and encouraging talk from my mother, I tried out for another team the next season and I blossomed.

As the years progressed, so did the competition. It seemed as I got better, Ashley became more stuck up – and I became meaner to her in return. It was total cause and effect and I was sure there was a scientific correlation. By the time high school rolled around, we were fully entrenched in a rivalry with preseason softball talk around the state always beginning with the words: "Spencer Carlin and Ashley Davies…"

But that was then and this is now. Let me tell you a little about who I am these days. I, Spencer Carlin, am a slender 5'5 with mid back length blonde hair and I have light blue eyes. I guess you could call me "good looking" but for the most part I feel relatively plain. The only time I actually felt "pretty" was at Senior Prom when I was selected for court – which shocked me, as I never considered myself the prom court type. I'm generally a reserved, 'go with the flow', girl next door type, by nature; and if it weren't for ball (the one thing I am good at), I'd probably be like most of the other girls in my graduating class by now; divorced with a kid, living in a tiny rental cabin by the lake.

Luckily I had made it past that. I was off to take on NCAA Division I while Ashley had accepted an invitation to attend school and play ball overseas for a professional team in Japan. We were now on the opposite ends of the Earth; it was finally time for me to claim what I had spent endless hours working towards. Not that I didn't respect the skills possessed by Ashley, she is a great pitcher – I mean, she's got a massive ego, but a great pitcher nonetheless. I just felt that my legacy had always been tied to both of our successes and failures – instead of being based on my own merit. For the first two years of college it was starting to look like I was finally doing just that – making my own way, then junior year came and it seemed we were back in the same boat again. That is how we got to where we are today – two college seniors, residing in the same Oklahoma City hotel at the Women's College World Series.

As Peyton and I rounded the corner to the vending room we were stopped by the two voices we heard down the hall.

"I can't believe that she was the National Player of the Year over you Ashley. I mean, you're like way better than her. You had more strike outs AND innings pitched. It's just because they won the conference this year…whatever she sucks compared to you."

"It's OK Madison! Geez, she's an awesome pitcher – she deserved it. Now get over it! I seem to be able to!" That didn't sound like the Ashley Davies I grew up playing against. The girl I knew was the poster child for narcissism. No one was her equal – least of all, me.

I grabbed Peyton and pulled her into the vending room with me as the voices got closer. However, that didn't seem to matter to Peyton as she shook me off and stepped back into the hallway. I could never seem to rein her in. I just closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I hear her spout off. "Whatever is right Duarte…maybe if you could call a better game your pitcher would have won more games this season. Maybe you should stick to practicing your calls with your pitcher instead of talking so much smack." I have to hand it to her; she is a little blonde spitfire. Standing tall at 5'2, what she lacks in size, she more than makes up for in moxie.

"Well if it isn't Santa's favorite elf..." "Madison just let it go…" I hear Ashley begin before Madison interrupts her with "Peyton, maybe YOU should stick to your own floor instead of treading where you're not welcome."

"Eat a dick Madison. We didn't come for you hookers, we came for your ice." That's my cue to step out with my now full bucket. "Well, I can see you girls are getting along famously, c'mon Peyton let's go." I grab Peyton's arm and pull her along with me as I glance back to see Madison cross in front of Ashley and into their room. Ashley is left just standing there.

"Spencer wait. Can I have a word with you for a sec?" she calls. I look over to Peyton and say "Shit. I'll meet you upstairs in a few OK?"

"It's your funeral…" she chirps as I turn back to look to Ashley. "Peyton knows our history with each other all too well. We have had more than our fair share of rough conversations." I think as I hear the elevator doors close leaving me alone.

I arrive at Ashley and immediately meet her gaze. "What's up?" I ask, fully expecting to be reamed out by her for being on her 'turf' – because trust me, I've been there before. "Listen," she begins "I'm sorry for what Madison said back there. She's just competitive like that you know? I want you to know I think that you definitely deserved the title this year and no hard feelings."

"Uh, yeah sure." I say hesitantly. Ashley just smiles at me and says "OK then, see ya at the field?" I reply back somewhat dumbfounded "Yeah, see ya at the field…" and turn around to walk back elevator quietly.

On my walk back to the room, all I can think about is the way her surprisingly bright brown eyes looked as she spoke to me. There was something there that I had never seen during our conversations before – a small glint that made me shiver a little. "What the hell was that about? What is up with her? Is she trying to get me off my game? She's definitely trying to get me off my game." My thoughts are all running together. "She's usually such a bitch!" I stop, sigh, brush it off and walk into my room to spill all to Peyton.


	2. Game On

**A/N: This whole story has already been written..so I should be able to update regularly. Please read and review…I'm not going to hold you hostage if you don't…but I'm down with a cold right now…indulge me : ) **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own SoN or ESPN…too bad…I feel that combining them could make for some epic television…**

Chapter 2 – Game On

Peyton was almost as shocked as I was to hear that Ashley Davies had treated me with some semblance of civility.

Maybe she found religion…" Peyton joked. "Or maybe she secretly has a crush on you… like boys in elementary school – you know, the ones that punch you in the arm when other people are around and are sweet as pie when no one else is there?? You know us softball players, we're a big ole' bunch of lezzies!" I had to laugh at that comment.

Each of us had been playing ball since age 6 and have heard that comment countless times. The funny thing to us was, we were both straight. Well, Peyton for sure was and as for me? Well, I had lots of boyfriends but never quite clicked with them like I did with my girl-friends. I think I had one too many best girl friends that I had fallen for…I would have to say, on the DL, my orientation is up for debate. But I digress.

Peyton had been dating her boyfriend Roger since high school and I had, up until last month, been seeing Aiden since sophomore year. He was an All-American pole vault superstar – and had begun to act like it on a daily basis. I couldn't handle his egotistical attitude so I ended it. Not that it was anything great to begin with. We met at a party at his fraternity house and I guess I didn't feel like being single anymore, so we went out. I have to say, he is unarguably extremely handsome and girls practically throw themselves at his feet.

However, that got old and thrust us into many arguments about how he could clearly have anyone he wanted and how he felt that I didn't want him sexually like the other girls did. He wanted someone who wanted to jump his bones 24/7 – that just wasn't me. I think he was shocked that I cut him loose. No one had ever dumped him before. "Oh well Aiden, get over yourself." was my response to that. After the good, yet shaky, laugh I got at Peyton's "crush" comment I said "Shut up Keller…see, you really are a jackass." Turned the light off and went to sleep.

After breakfast the next morning, we jumped into the travel van and headed over to Hall of Fame Stadium to warm up and face our first round opponents, the University of Alabama. If we could only get 3 straight wins we'd be in the championship game. That was the ultimate goal of every team – to play well, as few times as possible, and get to the championship series without a loss.

Bama was a good team. They were ranked number 4 overall to our number 5 and I knew we had quite a game on our hands.

I started off by pitching my game well. My drops were dropping, my rises were rising, my curves and screws were hitting the corners, and by the end of the 5th inning I had thrown a 1 hitter and we were up 2-0.

At the bottom of the 6th we headed to the dugout to prepare our offense. I was batting in the number 6 spot and would be up 2nd this inning. I didn't have the best batting average, but I could get a hit when it was needed.

While on deck I took the opportunity to glance over at the crowd to see if my mother had made it yet. I didn't see her in the stands so I quickly looked over to the walkway leading to the field – and that's when I caught her eyes watching me. It was Ashley Davies, taking a break from warming up, watching me come up to bat.

"Why is she watching me?" I muttered under my breath.

She should have been focusing on her upcoming bout with Arizona State, the defending champs, not watching us – or me for that matter. She looked directly in my eyes and gave me a sweet smile as I quickly looked away.

"Damn. She IS trying to get inside my head. Well I won't give her the satisfaction." I stepped up to the plate, looked over to Coach Hutch for the sign, dug into the box and prepared for battle.

The first pitch came in for a strike on the outside corner. I thought it was a little far out so I laid off – which is uncharacteristic of me because I am a lefty, known for my love of pulling outside pitches to right field.

The second pitch was in the dirt; third was a foul down the 1st base line and after 2 more pitches I was at a full count. We had one runner on, and with a full count coach gave me the hit and run sign. No matter what, I needed to make contact – and that's just what I did.

I was way out in front of the off-speed pitch and hit an embarrassing little dribbler towards second base. I took off like a bat outta hell towards first. I think about how lucky I am to have wheels, as I barely beat out the throw. Coach brought in a pinch runner for me and I headed to the dugout where I was awarded with a swat on the behind and a laughing "Gee, nice job slugger." from Peyton.

After all was said and done Bama got out of the inning without us scoring. It was now the top of the 7th and we only had 3 more outs to drop the Crimson Tide into the loser's bracket.

As I threw my three warm-up pitches I could feel her eyes still on me. I mean, it's not like it's all that uncommon I guess. She and I had been at the same tournaments for years and had watched each other pitch more times than I could count. But somehow this time it felt different. Especially with the new personality she seemed to be displaying. All of a sudden I felt self-conscious and threw my first pitch right into their 3rd baseman.

Throwing my glove over my face, Peyton runs into the circle to check on me. "What's up Spencer? You just hit the burliest, most angry looking girl on their team. C'mon kid, buckle down. Let's get these three outs and get back to the hotel hot tub to relax ya hooker."

"OK Peyton, just keep the target low, I'll hit it." She is pretty good at bringing me back to reality – especially with her many terms of endearment, like "hooker".

I settled down, took a deep breath and let my second pitch of the inning go – right into the back of their right fielder this time.

"Oh shit." I breathed.

This time it was the entire infield, Peyton and Coach coming out to talk me down.

"Carlin, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry coach. I've got it. I need a scuffed ball. The one we have is a new one and it's not broken in."

The new balls are slippery for pitchers to control so I was hoping my excuse would fly.

"OK, let me talk to the ump…Hey Blue! We need a scuffed ball – pitch says the last two she threw were new balls."

"OK coach…I'll take care of it." He says back.

"Alright kid, I got you covered. Now you guys pull together out here and bring in the win. Let's go blue on three…one, two, three."

"LET'S GO BLUE!" we chant together.

Coach walks back to the dugout, I slap gloves with all my infield girls, and turn back around to see Peyton still standing there. "That ball was fine Spence…you OK?"

"Yeah, yeah…just got distracted for a sec. I'll talk to you about it later. Let's go get these bitches."

"Nobody out! Know where you're going! "Peyton shouts as she runs back behind the plate.

I take one last deep breath and settle onto the pitching rubber. Peyton calls for the outside drop and I deliver for a swinging strike one. I'm back in control again. I get the batter in three pitches for my 12th strikeout of the game. The next two came almost as easily with a grounder to short and a pop fly to center. I run in excited and Peyton jumps up onto me. "Alright Spence!"

Game over. Alabama to the loser's bracket – Michigan moves on to tomorrow's quarterfinals to face the winner of the Washington/UCLA game.

Heading back to the dugout I am stopped by ESPN's Holly Rowe. "Do you have a sec for a short interview Spencer?"

"Sure, anything for you guys!" I shout - a little overly excited at the prospect of speaking on television.

"So Spencer, tell me about what happened in the 7th inning? It seemed like you were a bit out of your element out there. Take us through what happened and how you were able to recover."

"Well Holly, I think I just started to overthrow. I couldn't get a good grip on the ball and when I released I could feel the loss of control on my spin. After the second batter I requested a scuffed ball and I felt like I had regained control again." I'm a big fat liar.

"Well Spencer, great job today and good luck to you and your Wolverines tomorrow. Back to you guys."

The next voice I hear is that of my mother. "Spencer! Spencer, up here!" I glance up into the stands and see my mother talking to a familiar face – the face of Raife Davies – Ashley's dad. I grab my equipment and trot over to them.

"Good game out there today Spencer. Looks like you were in the zone there until the last inning." Give it to Raife Davies to call me out on my mistakes even after I win.

"Yeah Mr. Davies, I had a new ball – things got slick." I respond.

"Yeah, well you just have to overcome the adversity is all." My mother could see my forehead wrinkling with minor disdain and interjected.

"Spencer, Mr. Davies was just telling me about Ashley's adventures overseas."

"Yes, Ashley did remarkably well in the professional league over there. She was the strikeout leader as well as the all time hit leader. She's just a dual threat out there – but you already knew that…Well I best be on my way to give my pregame talk to Ashley – Paula, Spencer, it was nice to see you ladies again. Good luck tomorrow Spencer. Hopefully you guys can make it to the finals to face Ashley's team."

"Thanks Mr. Davies, see you later….What an ass." I think to myself watching him walk away. I wonder what it would be like to have a father like Raife Davies. He seemed like a nice guy sometimes but you could tell that he was an arrogant prick every time he opened his mouth to speak. He was always able to weasel in a snarky comment into every conversation.

"My Spencer! I am so proud of my baby girl!"

"Thanks mom." I blush. For as long as I can remember it had just been me and my mom. My dad took off when I was 3 and my mom and I had lived the life I had described earlier – divorced with a kid, living in a rental cabin by the lake.

Mom had done everything to make sure I had what I needed. It was the least I could do to work hard enough to get a full ride so she wouldn't have to pay for college – though even if I hadn't gotten a full ride, she would have worked 8 jobs to get me through school if she could.

"Spencer, you WILL have a better life than I did." is what she would always say. I didn't think our life was all that bad. I was a happy kid.

"So, what did Mr. Davies have to say about Ashley?" I ask innocently.

"Spencer I'm surprised to hear you ask." She's got me there, in the past the mere mention of Ashley Davies would get me riled up.

"Mom, something's different with her…I'm just curious if he eluded to anything that might have happened to her."

"Now that you mention it, he did say something about her having some problems over there that led to her return to the states – but he didn't go into great detail."

"Hmm. Interesting" I add. "OK Mama, I need to get over to the van to head back to the hotel with the team. I'll see you at dinner.


	3. Post Game WrapUp

**A/N: I guess I'll post one more today…why not… I'm on SB, I've got a wicked bad cold, and can only watch lame-o daytime television for so long. Let's just say the highlight of my day was cooking a pot roast in my new slow cooker – on spring break –at my house – in AZ, where it was 75 degrees today. Pot roast. Highlight of my day. I should have been swimming or shopping or something. Oh well, enjoy a second posting in honor of my pot roast and illness anyway. ; ) **

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the storyline and minor characters…**

Chapter 3 – Post Game Wrap-Up

Dinner was always a raucous affair when it came after a Lady Wolverine win. We always got a separate room off to the side as not to disturb other patrons. Soon that room would soon be filled with excited chatter – and coach expected that.

Once we were seated, Peyton asked the waiter to put the local television on ESPN. She was getting anxious to see who we would be playing tomorrow. The waiter agreed and instead of getting the Washington/UCLA game as expected, we sat faced with the Ohio State/Arizona State game midway through the 4th inning.

So far Ashley Davies had pitched a no hitter and had a homerun, putting the Buckeyes up 4-0. Peyton pipes up "Waiter? Sorry man, it must be on ESPN2."

"Wait a sec." I plead. "I just want to see what happens."

"Since when are you interested in seeing what Davies is going to do Spencer?" Peyton asks curiously.

"Ever since she has started messing with my image of her – that's when. I wanna see if I can get an idea of what is going though her mind out there." I retort.

Peyton lowers her voice and leans in close to my ear "Is that what the hell was wrong with you out there today?" she knows me too well. "I saw her out there watching you. She has done that hundreds of times before. What's the big deal now?"

"I don't know, OK!" I snap back in a harsh whisper. "Something is different about her Peyton I don't know what it is, but something's different."

All of a sudden Peyton gets a knowing smile on her face and says "Whatever girl…just don't let anyone else see that she's gotten inside that pretty little head of yours. They'll think you've lost it…especially staring at the TV like that"

"Fuck off Keller." I smirk and lightly punch her arm.

She's right though, I'm staring like some simple minded idiot. I almost can't help it. No one knows this, but I have always been somewhat mesmerized by Ashley. Her natural athletic ability is unrivaled and aside from that, she is nice to look at; and I have always appreciated beauty no matter what form it takes – even in raging bitch form – which is the form her beauty almost always took.

She had chestnut brown hair that fell below her shoulders and deep chocolate eyes. Her frame stood about 5'4, athletic and toned, but curvy in all the right places. After returning from Japan she had changed a little, hair now curlier (parted crookedly to the side, tied back in a ponytail) – with beautiful bronze tones showing on her summer tanned skin, still just as beautiful – and of course she still had those strikingly gorgeous brown eyes – eyes that can make you shiver a little bit in a good way when you look directly into them…I shook myself back to reality and asked the waiter to change it to ESPN2.

Later that evening we arrived back at the hotel and the girls could hardly wait to run back to the rooms to get their swimsuits to begin relaxing in one of hotel's 3 pools and 6 hot tubs.

"No excessive swimming and lights out by 10pm" Coach shouted as we exited the van. "I want you fresh for tomorrow".

I walked back slowly with Peyton. I was in no rush to get into the pool but I could tell she was. "Go ahead Peyton. I'll meet you guys there in a little while. I want to stop by my mom's room and visit for a bit."

You sure Spence?" she asks.

"Yeah, go start relaxing. You caught a great game today."

"Thanks hooker…you made my job easy. Catch ya in a few." She said as she trotted off.

As I walked towards the elevator, I noticed a quiet little courtyard off to the left.

"That might be a nice place to just unwind for a second." I thought to myself as I walked towards the door leading out. I stepped into the courtyard and was instantly met with calming scent of lavender.

"I love lavender" I said out loud without realizing it.

"Well I'll be sure to remember that…" I hear a voice coming from a small patch of grass towards the back of the courtyard.

"Oh, I'm sorry…I didn't realize anyone was out here…I'll give you back your priv-…"

"Spencer it's ok. You can stay."

It was Ashley. She was lying down out of view. I get that strange shivery feeling once again as I hear her raspy voice. She catches me off guard when she continues.

"Your threw a great game today Spencer." There it was again…my name followed by strange little shivers all though my body.

"Thanks Ashley. So did you. I caught a little of the game on ESPN during dinner."

"Thanks." She says sounding defeated.

"You guys won today didn't you?" I ask tentatively.

"Yeah we won." She responds, still sounding defeated. "Spencer can I ask you a question?"

"Sure…"I say sounding unsure of myself.

"Do you still love this game?"

"Well yeah…of course" I answer. "Why Ashley, don't you?"

She stutters a little before she speaks "I – I-I used to love it. I used to thrive on the feeling it gave me. The pride of winning, the desire to be the best…it's just not like that for me anymore. It's a job that I hate waking up to in the morning. I'm 22 years old and I have peaked." By this time I had walked over to where she's sitting and I have made myself right at home next to her on the grass.

"Then why do you continue to do it Ashley?" I ask with newfound concern.

"It's what's expected of me. All the time and money that have been put into what I thought I wanted to do with my life just left by the wayside? You've met my father…do you think that would be acceptable?"

Looking at her slightly tear swollen eyes I respond almost jokingly "Yeah I don't know about that one…" I smile at her and I guess it was infectious because she smiles back.

"Spencer, I have been so jealous of you for so long it's ridiculous. Even as a kid! You're beyond awesome, you're absolutely beautiful, you love to play, your family and friends continue to love you win or lose and you didn't have to move halfway around the world to prove yourself to your father."

I lean back as I absorb her shocking admission before I open my mouth to speak. "Ashley you were so mean to…" I start before thinking and decide to pause to begin again. "I mean, I always thought you had it all. I admired you – and you were the one who pushed me to be better. You and I are inevitably tied together and I never realized the significance of that until just now. We have been hated rivals for so long…maybe it's time we grow up and just become friends."

She solemnly looks down as she speaks again, "Even after how horrible I have been to you these past 10 years?"

I smile at her and say "Even after how horrible we have been to each other these past 10 years. It's water under the bridge. We're grown ups now Ashley…remember? Let's just try and be friends."

She looks up smiling back and says "I'd like that Spencer." And for the 4th time in 2 days, Ashley Davies sent shivers though my body.


	4. Damn Garbage Trucks

**A/N: Thanks for the well wishes! I'm feeling better today – so much so that I think I'm even going to go to a spring training game – White Sox and Rockies! Enjoy chapter 4!**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own SoN**

Chapter 4 – Damn Garbage Trucks

Ashley and I had been carrying on nicely for about 40 minutes when I decided to ask the question I had been dying to ask since our encounter in the hallway yesterday.

"So since we're friends now Ashley, if you don't mind me asking, what happened with you in Japan?"

"I don't mind." She starts. "It's a long story but I'll give you the really short version seeing that it's almost curfew for both of us. Well, see ah… long story short, my dad came out to see me last Spring and discovered that I was romantically involved with someone he didn't think I should be romantically involved with –and he gave me an ultimatum and made me come home."

"He made you come home for that? Just because you dated some guy he didn't think you should date? That's ridic…" – I see the look in her eye and catch myself mid sentence. "Oh…you weren't dating a guy were you…" I said somewhat embarrassedly.

She just looked in my eyes as a cute little smirk formed on her lips – "Nope." We both laughed nervously.

"Wow…that was a bit unexpected. You always had the hottest boyfriends." I reply.

"Yeah, I guess I was overcompensating for years of girl lust." She lightly laughs back.

A few moments of silence passed between us before I felt the need to break the tension. "Well…it must be close to curfew huh…" I said nervously.

"Yeah…probably…" she replied.

Nothing said easing the tension as I had hoped. It was still thick.

Then without warning, she leaned over and surprised me by placing a soft kiss on my lips before standing up. She smiled as she began to walk away saying, "Good luck tomorrow Spence – beat UCLA! Oh and by the way…thank you so much for everything this evening. I haven't felt this good in a long time. Goodnight..." before walking off to her elevator.

I walked back to my room slowly, trying to take in everything that happened tonight.

"She kissed me" I breathed. "Why would she do that? Why do I care that she did that? Why do I feel squishy inside? Why am I still thinking about this like it matters so much?" thoughts rambling on and on.

I continue to debate with myself as I approached my door. That's when I realize I hadn't met the girls at the pool OR seen my mother. If either had come looking for me I'm fuc..

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN SPENCER! WE'VE LOOKED EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!" was the warm greeting I received as the door was ripped open before I even had a chance to insert my key card.

"Chill Peyton! Geez!" was all I could muster before I was accosted once again.

"We stopped by your mother's room and she said she hadn't seen you tonight. So we went down to the arcade because I know that sometimes you like to blow off steam by shooting animated things – no dice. Finally we wandered the halls knocking on random doors pleading for your release! Ok, so maybe we didn't do that. But we DID search high and low for your sorry ass! Where were you?" Now Peyton was just sounding whiny.

I start off simple with a warning…"OK now don't freak out Peyton."

"Freak out? Why would I freak out Spencer? Why would you ask me that? UNLESS!... Oh Spence, were you giving homeless men hand jobs behind the 7-11 again?" Now she was just being silly…

"Alright, if you're not going to listen seriously, I'm just not going to tell you." I said calmly.

"OK! OK! I promise I'll be good. You were making out with the cute valet guy weren't you! No? Just tell me where you have been for the last hour..." she pleaded.

"IwaswithAshleyDavies" I say as fast as I can.

"Wait…Who gave you scabies?" Peyton asks confused.

I take a deep breath and repeat myself – but much slower this time. "I. Was. With. Ashley. Davies."

"No shit Spence?"

"Yeah, no shit Pey."

"Well did you figure out her deal?" she asks mockingly.

"Yeah I did. She's not really all that happy playing ball anymore and after talking about it, we have decided to put the past behind us and be friends."

Even though Peyton was my best friend, I didn't feel that it was my place to open up anybody else's closet if you know what I mean. She looked almost irritated at my response.

"There is more and you're just not telling me Spence. I know you…it's like you're glowing or something."

I sigh before I speak again, "Whatever. I guess I'm just glad that the rivalry is in the past. It's tough to harbor those feelings for so long. It makes you crazy."

"Yeah, well I'll get it out of you before the week is out. Night Spence."

"Night Peyton."

Laying there in bed I had a thousand different thoughts racing through my head. Of course none of them were about the 11 time National Champion UCLA Bruins we would be facing tomorrow. No of course not! Every single one of them was about Ohio State ace, Ashley Davies and her achingly soft lips upon my own.

By this time I had, for the most part, eliminated the idea that she was out to get in my head. But what is it that she was up to? I know she's gay…we've established that. Does she think I'm gay? Wait. Am I gay…?

The thought of Ashley was making me want to ask and answer all the questions that have haunted me for years about my sexuality. The thoughts and questions continued to swirl around in my mind until about 1am, when I finally fell asleep.

However, the thoughts didn't end there. Ashley had been implanted in my subconscious – and the dreams I had about her? Oh the dreams I had about her!

In my dream we were back in high school. Ashley was at my school for a game and afterwards she had mysteriously appeared in our locker room – and we were all alone - because dreams are random like that. Anyway, I stood in the doorway as she started to remove her pants, jersey top, and undershirt, leaving her clad in only her white sports bra and pink panties. I felt myself take in a sharp breath when she spoke to me without turning her back. How the hell did she even know I was there?

"Do you like what you see Spencer?" was her only question.

I didn't respond. I simply walked to my locker, removed my clothes and stepped into the shower.

As I placed my head underneath the showerhead and closed my eyes, I wished that Ashley would join me under the spray. I thought about how taut her stomach looked as she removed her undershirt. All I could think of was running my fingers across her skin as my own fingers began to travel south.

My middle finger had just barely slipped between my folds when I heard a soft moan behind me. She entered the shower, wrapped her arms around me from behind and pressed her perfect breasts against my slick back and began placing light kisses behind my ear.

She carefully moved the hair off the back of my neck and continued her kisses all around my hairline…and then fuck me... I was awake.

I woke up at 7am to the sounds of the garbage truck outside and in a heightened state of arousal. All I wanted to do was fall back to sleep and pick up where I left off with Ashley in the shower.

Since I couldn't seem to coax myself back into dreamland, I decided to wake up and beat everyone in the room to the shower and the fresh towels. Not only did I need to refresh my body and mind, but I needed to use the time to finish my dream about Ashley and get myself off before anyone else woke up – which I did in record time imagining Ashley kneeling between my thighs.

As I got ready for the UCLA game all I could think about was seeing Ashley. When we arrived at the field, Ohio State was finishing up their game with Florida, and they were winning. I might have a chance to talk with her for a second before we have to start our game. The thought excited me.

That is, until I got snapped back to reality. Aiden was here and he was talking with my mother in the stands – and to top things off, he was wearing a Michigan t-shirt with my name and number on the back: Carlin, 13.

"What the hell is Captain Jackass doing here talking to your mother?" I could always count on Peyton.

"I have no idea but it looks like I'm about to find out. He's heading over here."

"Hey Spencer, you got a minute?"

"What do you want Aiden?" I snapped.

"I want to apologize for being such a dick…and see if we can talk after the game?" he asked as if I might answer him immediately. He is hard to resist when he lays on the charm, but I wasn't about to buy it yet.

"I don't know Aiden… you are a self involved son of a bitch sometimes…" I argued.

"I know Spence…but I'm lost without you! Please give me the chance to show you how I've changed? I drove 16 hours to be here…please?" Not that I am about to change my mind but I hate it when he begs.

"OK Aiden, we'll talk after the game." Just as I'm about to turn around and walk away, Aiden grabs me and presses his lips to mine locking me into an unwelcome kiss. Once he releases me I feel disgusted. I know he was just trying whatever he could to sway me in his direction but I am pretty sure he just pushed me further away.

"If you ever do that in public again, I'll sick Peyton on you." It sounds funny but there was no truer a threat that could frighten him. Peyton could wear red, walk into an open field and rip the balls off a bull before he knew what him.

He backed off and apologized as I walked away angry. "Motherfucker" was all I could say under my breath.

That's when I saw her turn around with her head down and walk away. Ashley had seen us kissing and I was out of time to catch up to her. Our game was about to begin. "Damn it."


	5. The 3rd Floor, Round Two

**A/N: I'm still working on both of the other stories…so no worries – more posting there soon.**

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own SoN**

Chapter 5 – The 3rd Floor, Round Two

We took the field and for the first time in a while, I did my job without thinking too much about it. I just enjoyed playing the game.

Astonishingly enough, I pitched my first no hitter in 2 years. I was on top of the world. We had just won a spot in the semi finals and successfully avoided "Elimination Saturday", giving us the day off tomorrow.

Now I just needed to get back and talk to Ashley – but unfortunately that would have to wait until I dealt with Aiden.

"Wow Spencer, you were amazing out there. Can we go somewhere and talk when we get back to the hotel?"

"Sure Aiden. Meet me in the courtyard to the left of the lobby once we get back." I replied numbly.

Once we arrived back at the hotel, we had about an hour and a half to get showered and cleaned up before we needed to meet for a team dinner. I would take the opportunity to talk with Aiden before I did either of those things – just to get it over with.

I walked out to the courtyard and Aiden was already there waiting with a bouquet of flowers. Lavender. Damn he was good.

"Hey Spence…" he said as he stepped forward and hugged me.

"Hey Aiden." I replied.

"OK. So here goes. Spencer, I know that I haven't been the best boyfriend in the past few months of our relationship. Please trust me when I tell you, once you let me go, I realized what a wonderful, calming presence you were in my life. Those other girls meant nothing to me! You are all I want!" He said as he grabbed both of my hands.

Unfortunately as those words rolled off his tongue and he grabbed my hands, Ashley appeared in the doorway to the courtyard.

"Oh sorry you guys…" she said quietly and rushed off.

"Ashley wait…" I started to get up and follow her but Aiden held my hands tightly and pulled me back down.

"Please baby…please come back to me. I promise to be better." He pleaded.

"Aiden…" I am having a hard time finding the words because I never like hurting anyone. But I am extremely frustrated at this point. Especially since it was the second time today he had interrupted my time with Ashley. "I don't love you. You and I are not going to work. As much as I could try, I am not the woman for you. You need someone who can be what you need."

"But baby…you ARE all I need." he pleaded with me once more.

Ok, forget not hurting anyone. This needs to be short and sweet. I just wanted this over with and for this fucker to get out of my way. "No Aiden I'm not – and to tell you the truth… I…I…I'm interested in someone else. It won't work with us. Listen, I am flattered that you would drive all the way out here to talk to me – and you're a great guy, you really are. But we're over."

And with that, I stood up and walked out of the courtyard leaving a shocked Aiden behind with his jaw on the floor.

Of course, Ashley was nowhere to be found. Damn it. But that's ok. I knew where to find her – and I'd put my plan into motion after I was clean.

* * *

After I got showered and cleaned up for dinner I headed back down to the 3rd floor to get some ice for our water before we left. I rounded the corner to enter the vending room and found myself looking down to see Ashley bent over in front of the machine in short, red, cheerleader shorts and a white tank top. Wow she has a nice ass…

"Hey Ashley…"I said nervously.

She looked up and turned around "Oh hey Sp…encer." I could see her eyes widen a bit as she looked at me.

I looked hot in the light blue, spaghetti strapped, knee length summer dress I chose. My golden hair was down in wide curls around my shoulders and my sunglasses were atop my head. I knew it before I even came down to her floor – they had fixed our ice machine but she didn't need to know that – I was simply praying that I would run into her – and blessed when I did.

I watched her basically give me the "up/down" before opening her mouth to speak again.

"You guys uh, heading to dinner?" she was stammering a bit…it was cute.

"Yeah, I just came down to get some ice before we head out." I said as I started moving towards her and the ice machine.

"So, that was your boyfriend huh…you guys going out afterwards?" she asked disappointedly.

I was so glad that she asked about him! I was hoping she would so I could clear the air and see what her true intentions towards me were.

"No, that is my ex, Aiden. He drove out here in a vain effort to get me back – but I'm not having it." As I spoke the words I saw her demeanor begin to change and a smile spread to her beautifully full lips.

"Besides that, I told him I was kinda interested in someone else anyway." With those words her smile disappeared and her face was solemn again.

"Oh…well, whoever he is, he's a lucky guy. You're a great girl Spence…" she started to say as inched closer to her until I was close enough to feel her breath on my face, she stopped and the smile returned.

"You're not interested in a guy are you…?"

I smiled and said "Nope." Before giving her a brief but sweet kiss on her soft lips and walking out of the vending room backwards; watching her as I repeated her words from the other night… "Good luck on Sunday Ashley - beat whoever you end up playing! Oh and by the way, thanks so much for this evening. I haven't felt this good in a long time. Goodnight …" and as I walked out, I finally heard her exhale.


	6. Secret Lovers

**A/N: Chapter 6…the heat is a risin'! The title of this chapter is taken from the greatest song ever…Secret Lovers – by Atlantic Starr. Ok…maybe it's not the "greatest song ever" but it's pretty damn close – and a totally hilarious concept for a song – much like "All I Want To Do (Is Make Love To You)" by Heart – another hilarious concept for a song. If you're not familiar, listen…and laugh as I do as you sing them to your friends (especially when you are singing to tease your naïve, straight, married, female coworker friends who have students whose moms are CLEARLY crushing on them and constantly showing up in their classroom at inappropriate times with a single red rose asking for them to "come and stay too at the sleepover " they have set up for their 9 year old sons who are friends – like I do. The friend I speak of has also had a dad try to kiss her during parent/teacher conferences. I didn't realize that "teacher" was akin to "stripper"… I'm just sayin'…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own SoN – or any songs by Atlantic Starr or Heart…Maybe I'll write my own awkward one like those previously mentioned though…I could call it "Let's Do The Nasty (At my Grandma's Funeral) DJ REMIX" or something cool like that.**

Chapter 6 – Secret Lovers

"Dude, what the F is up with you? You're like on cloud 9 or something. You sighed like 50 times though dinner and hardly said a word. Did you make up with that jock strap Aiden?" Peyton notices everything.

"No! I didn't make up with Aiden…I just had a great day." she's gonna bust me. I can feel it.

"We're talking when we get back to the room…and don't think you'll get out of it."

"OK!" I answer.

As we walk down the hall back to our room I can see something taped to the door. Peyton sees it too.

"What the hell is this?" she says as she grabs it down and reads the note aloud: "Spencer, meet me down in the courtyard when you get back? A."

"A? Who is 'A', Spencer?" Oh Shit! I know! A is AD!" she's got me now.

"Shhh! Keep your voice down Peyton!"

"Oh I'll keep my voice down Spencer. I'll keep my voice down if you open up and tell me what the hell is going on with you two!" I grab her hand and pull her into the room.

"I'll tell you Peyton but you cannot tell a soul! Pinky promise!"

"I pinky promise Spence!"

"Ok…" I begin "so, the other night when I was 'missing' but really with Ashley, we had this great conversation - which I told you about – but what I didn't tell you was before she left, she kissed me." Her jaw was dropped.

"She kissed you? I TOLD YOU SHE HAD A CRUSH ON YOU! What did you do?" It was now or never…

"Well I don't know…I guess I was kinda in to it. I think I might be…uh…a lesbian…"

"Well duh genius! I've known that for 4 years." She replies.

Now my jaw is dropped. "How could you know that for 4 years when I didn't even really know it until the other day?"

That's when she gave me her patented all knowing Peyton look of knowledge. "Spencer, I knew it when you obsessed because Julie started dating Dan, I knew it when you cried because Tara didn't call to meet up with you because she was busy making out with Scott, I knew it when…"

"OK! I get the picture!" I needed to stop her because she was right – damn straight girl crushes.

"Are you really into Ashley, Spence?"

"Yeah, I think I am…"

"Is she into you too?"

"Yeah, I think she is…" we both smiled then and Peyton let me go with a "Well go get her tiger, rar!" and laughed as I sprang up to the door.

I checked my hair in the mirror one last time before I trotted out the door. As I rode down the elevator, so many things rushed through my mind. The feel of her lips, that look in her eye, the way she says my name…oh, I am in trouble.

I walk through the doorway leading to the courtyard and Ashley is nowhere to be found. However I see a small package and a single sprig of lavender resting over on the grassy patch where we sat the other night. The note on the top of the package says "Spencer".

I open it up, now sure that it is for me, and read: "We practice from 6-8am and I found out that you do too. So after you get back, get cleaned up and meet me over at the stadium. Since we're free, you and I are spending the day together. See you tomorrow…A."

"Well that's presumptive" I laugh to myself. Wait! How the heck does she expect me to get to the stadium? I open the small package and inside is a single key attached to a rental keychain. "She rented me a car." I say aloud as I walk back to my room grinning like the village idiot.

* * *

When I come back to the room within 15 minutes from when I left to begin with I know I'm going to get grilled.

"Did that hooker stand you up Spencer?!? I swear I'll cut a bitch!"

"Whoa calm down killa!" I reply laughing. "No. I didn't get stood up. I got asked out."

"Asked out?"

"Yeah…and I'm gonna need for you to cover for me tomorrow after practice."I almost beg.

"Girl…I got your back. No matter what we do, I'll just tell everybody you're not feeling well and you stayed back in the room. It might help if you act a little bit ill at practice though."

"Good plan!" I am getting excited now!

The next morning I played my part to a T. I had a "slight headache and felt a bit ill". Once we got back to the hotel, I laid down to "relax". The girls split up into different groups and headed out to do their own thing while I stayed back to "relax". Once everyone was gone, I jumped in the shower to get ready to meet Ashley.

One last glance in the mirror and I was ready to head out the door. I had chosen my outfit very carefully…a light blue tank top and form fitting, grey, girls Bermuda shorts. The light blue tank because it sets off my eyes and the shorts because they're cute and they show off my ass, which I am pretty proud of. I then grab the rental key and head out the door.

I look at the keychain so I can find out what car I'm supposed to be driving – but it doesn't matter. I already know which car it is. It's the one with the lavender on the hood and the note on the windshield. I inhale with excitement as I open the note.

"Good morning gorgeous. I sure hope you're feeling better…you didn't look like you felt so good out at your practice this morning *wink*. Come on over and meet me at the stadium. This time I promise to be there. A." I jumped up and giggled like a little girl for a second before I coughed, looked around and hurried into the car.

As I pulled into the parking lot and immediately realized that I had no idea where to go. Of course that was not a big problem because I saw her right away; standing next to the fountain right by the gate.

She was beyond delectable in a pair of khaki cargo shorts, pink spaghetti strap tank top and her dark hair tied up in a messy, yet extremely sexy, bun – and a picnic basket.

She waved me over as I rolled the window down. "You ready?" she asked.

I smiled "Yeah, where do you want me to park this?" Her response was for me to put it into park and jump into the passenger seat. I more than happily obliged as she hopped in and we drove off.

We started off our day in Bricktown at the Myriad Botanical Gardens, which sat right next to the river.

"Wow…this is really beautiful Ashley…" I was almost beyond words.

"Yeah, this place reminds me of my mom. When I was 5, we came to watch my cousin Dana play for Cal. After the 1st game my mother brought me here for a picnic. It was one of the best days of my life. It's such a special place to me and I wanted to share it with you Spencer…" I knew this was a huge deal for her as Ashley's mom had died from ovarian cancer when she was 12.

We continued to have an amazing time just eating, relaxing, and laying in the garden together. We talked about everything – from our years as rivals, dealing with our parental issues, her coming out process, and how she ended up back in the states. It was heavenly having that time to really just get to know each other. We had so much more in common than we ever knew.

Finally I asked the next most important question of the past 48 hours.

"Ashley…what is um…what is going on here…with us…?" She sat up and just stared into my eyes.

"Well…I hope we're building a foundation to move forward in our…uh our friendship…" not quite the answer I was looking for…and I think she can sense that, so she takes a deep breath and starts again.

"What I mean to say is that…oh gosh. I can't believe I'm about to say this. Spencer, I have had a crush on you for you for more years than I can count. I acted so mean to you because I couldn't stand myself for having the feelings I was having towards you. It was just easier for me to ignore things and make everything "your fault" instead of accept that I might be gay. Jesus Spencer, I used to lie awake at night and imagine what it would be like if you came up to me and asked me out…and uh, this is going to sound silly and I'm probably going to completely embarrass myself here but what the hell, I'm going to say it anyway. I even used to fantasize about you and me showering together after a game…" she says as she buries her face into her hands.

I just giggle…"Really??"

"Oh God I am SO embarrassed that I just said that." She moans.

"Alright…if you're willing to embarrass yourself, I should be willing to do the same…" now she's intrigued…

"I uh…I…!" now I'm beet red.

"Whoa…slow down and say that again Speedy Gonzales…"

1, 2, 3, deep breath. "I said that I got myself off in the shower yesterday morning thinking about you." Redder than before.

"You did? Wow…that's f'in hot Spence."

"You think Ashley?"

"Yeah. I most definitely think…"

* * *

Later that afternoon we headed back to the hotel. I wanted to make sure that I was back before the other girls – you know…seeing as I was sick and all. We still didn't see the van or any of the team cars so I let Ashley walk me up to my room. I got my keycard in the door and slowly pushed it open.

"Peyton? Amie? Lindsay? ...anyone in here?" No answer.

Ashley and I were alone in my room. I turned around to look at her and I could see the burning lust in her eyes making me hot all over. I have never felt so nervous with someone in my whole life. I am feeling so many amazing things all at once – the intensity almost scares me.

"Well, I guess it's just us…" I say quietly as she crosses the room and pulls me into the most intense kiss I have ever experienced. She thrusts her hands into my hair holding my head still as her tongue massages my own between the softest lips imaginable.

I moan deeper into the kiss as she lays me back onto the first double bed and presses her body into mine. My hands reach around behind her and slide slowly down her back until they settle onto her perfectly round backside.

That's when I feel the sweetest tingle go through her body into mine. She shutters ever so softly, reminding me of all the times in the last few days she made me shutter so simply with her gaze and voice. Then she lifts her head up and looks at me with unwavering sincerity.

"I have wanted this for so long Spencer...I want so badly to make you mine…"

I have an overwhelming urge to raise my head up to hers and slowly kiss the corners of her mouth, the tip of her nose and both of her eyelids in a genuine expression of emotion. She takes this as encouragement as she nudges my legs apart with her knee and settles her pelvis down between my thighs.

When she slips her hands underneath my shirt and up my sides, ever so delicately, I start to slowly move my hips up and down, rubbing myself against her. I hear a deep guttural moan escape her throat. I can't believe how badly I want her as I start to soak through my shorts.

By this time, my nervousness has given way to a pure desire. I'm in such a fog I can barely recognize my own voice.

"I want you…Ashley please…"I pant as she latches her lips onto to my collarbone.

She moves her left hand down between our bodies and unbuttons my shorts and lifts her hips up off of me so she can slide her hand inside my panties. As she gets to the top of my slit she can finally feel how very wet she's making me.

Breathlessly I whisper, "Can you feel what you're doing to me?"

She nods with her eyes closed and responds "Uhhh…yeesss…" and presses her lips back on to mine.

I can feel her getting ready to slide her middle finger over my most sensitive spot and into my pulsing core when we hear the keycard in the door and Peyton's voice outside.

"Oh fucking shit!" we say jumping up in unison. I work on straightening myself out and re-buttoning my shorts as Ashley runs to the bathroom just as the door starts to open.


	7. Not So Secret Lovers

**A/N: Sorry for leaving you all hanging there. No hanging this time. We'll not really. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own SoN**

Chapter 7 – Not So Secret Lovers

Luckily, the first thing Peyton saw when she walked into the room were my flip flops by the door. She knew I was there – and was conscious enough to think about the possibility that I might not be alone.

"Oh crap guys, it looks like Spencer puked her guts up in the trash can…let me run in and clean it up before you guys come in the room. It smells sick as balls in here." She's a great actress – and I hear no arguments from Amie or Lindsay.

She comes into the room, looks around and whispers to me "Shit! You look hot and bothered! Is Ashley in here??"

"Yes." I reply…"In the bathroom. What do we do Peyton??"

"I have an idea…hold on a sec." She opens the door. "Hey you guys, can you do me a favor and run down to the lobby and ask the front desk to have some more towels brought up?"

Then I hear Lindsay speak "Why don't you just call?" and then brilliant Peyton "She barfed on the phone Linds…go down to the desk?" and the next thing I knew, they were gone.

Peyton knocks on the bathroom door "You can come out now secret lover. My minions are off doing my bidding."

Ashley cracks open the door. "Oh hey Peyton…I…I was just um checking in on Spencer."

"Right right right and I'm sure you gave her a thorough exam too – but I don't want the details! I'll just leave you two to say your goodbyes or plan another rendezvous or whatever it is you're doing these days." And with that Peyton stepped back outside to stand watch.

All of a sudden I felt shy. "That was nice…" I said with my head down and eyes peering out at her.

"Yeah…" she giggled a bit "yeah…it was".

"I wish we could see each other again tonight." I added.

"I wish too. I'm sure we both have team obligations though…" she sounded disappointed.

I stood and smiled wide "Hey, no worries. See you tomorrow at the field?"

She smiled back "You bet your ass you will! And this…" she quiets down and closes in to me..."this is To Be Continued." And she kissed me quickly and headed out the door.

"Catch you later Peyton…and thanks."

"Hasta!" good ole' Peyton.

After Ashley left, I flopped back down on the bed and sighed aloud when Peyton came back in the room.

"So hooker, you hittin' that?" she asks with a hilariously knowing look on her face. "Spence kissed a girl and she liked it…"

"Shut your face Keller!" I reply while chucking a pillow in her general direction.

"Seeeeccret loooovvvers…that's what you are…try so hard to hide, the way you feel…" she continued to sing.

"I said shut up!" this time hitting her directly in the face.

"Don't worry Spence…I got your back." She laughed.

That night we met as a team and went over all the preparations for tomorrow's rematch with Alabama. They had fought their way out of the loser's bracket and would now need to beat us twice to get into the championship series.

I was supposed to be watching film of their batters from our last game with them but I couldn't help my wandering mind. Her amazing smile, her sweet lips, her brilliant brown eyes; I needed another taste of Ashley. I needed to formulate a plan.

Once our meeting was over, I went back to the room to lie down and get my thoughts together. While laying there it hit me. I knew exactly what to do. I was so proud of myself. I was going to blow her mind.

* * *

The next day we got up, got prepared, and headed out to the field for our last match up before our shot at the title. Once we arrived at the field, Ohio State was already deep into their own rematch with Florida.

As I walked down the path to the field, everything started moving in slow motion when I watched Ashley's perfect form in the pitcher's circle. God I am a goner when it comes to her.

I found myself staring with a slightly open mouth as she stepped up to throw her next pitch. The way her muscular thighs flexed beneath the fabric of her pants...wow.

By now I was hot all over and my core was throbbing with her every movement. I have never in my life wanted anything as much as I wanted her. Luckily I was awakened from my trance before I became completely lost in lust.

"She's hot business Spence, I'll give you that. C'mon, we need to get you warmed up." Peyton had no idea how "warmed up" I already was.

I threw for about 20 minutes to loosen my arm. When I was finished, I had a little time to catch the end of Ashley's game. She really was a sight to behold – an amazing athlete. Inside, outside – it didn't matter. The girl could hit her spots. I'll bet those aren't the only spots she can hit…Geez – I needed to clean up my mind and clean it up quick.

What in the hell is going to happen if we end up playing them in the finals? I'll be fucked – that's what – and it looked like that was an even more of a possibility now as Ashley struck out their last batter and ended their game and putting them into the championship. Her team jumped up and ran to her and the next thing I know, she's at the bottom of a dog pile.

We gathered our equipment and walked down to the field. The Buckeyes were just getting cleared out of the dugout when we arrived. I took a little time looking around for Ashley in the crowd but didn't see her.

Just as I'm about to give up, I feel a hand brush across my backside and then see her figure pass to my right. She looks back at me and mouths "good luck…" before coyly smiling and walking out of the dugout. My lord she's sexy as hell.

Once the game started, I was finally able to get my mind focused. Alabama put up a much stronger fight than they did the first time we played them.

However, they would have to beat us twice to knock us out. That didn't matter to me, I wanted them gone now. The sooner I put them away, the sooner I could get back to the hotel and put my plan for Ashley into motion.

I put everything I had into the game and ran through their batters like a fat kid through a package of ho-ho's. Strike 3 and it was my turn to be at the bottom of a dog pile.

We would be facing Ohio State tomorrow in the best of 3 championship series.

On my way back to the hotel my mind rolled along planning each moment of how I was going to proceed with Ashley tonight.

"Peyton, I need your help tonight."

"Sure kid…what do you need? A little sex advice?" she was always pushing my buttons.

"Whatever dumbass…no. I need you to help me get downstairs after curfew."

"OOH! Is the perpetual girl scout planning on being bad tonight??"

"Shhh! Keep it down big mouth!" I warned.

"Alright chill hooker – I got you. What do you need me to do?"

"OK…We are on lockdown starting at 9 tonight. I put a room on my credit card. It's up on the 8th floor. I need you to run interference for me with the girls so I can get up there." My plan was now in motion. "Leave it to me Spencer…you're my best friend. Anything you need, I'm there." Boy I'm glad she's on my side.

Back at the hotel while everyone else was getting ready for dinner, I was once again, feigning illness. I had always been a 'keep to myself' type when it came to game performance. Luckily coach understood that and didn't question my tendency to get ill before big games; or my desire to have alone time to focus. Using this trait to my advantage, I was able to stay back while the team went to dinner.

I headed up to the 8th floor and unlocked the door of my secret room. Conveniently the hotel was located right next to a Walgreen's. I placed my things inside the room and ran out to the store.

I purchased almost their entire stock of emergency candles and a blank card

"This will have to do for now" I thought to myself. As I ran back to the hotel, I scanned the parking lot for the Buckeye's travel van – not back yet. It provided me the perfect opportunity to leave a message at the desk for Ashley.

"Excuse me miss. I need to leave this for Ashley Davies in room 314."

In the card I had written a simple message, "I don't want to wait till tomorrow to see you…take this keycard and meet me in room 824 after curfew. S."

"Not a problem. I'll leave a message on her room phone to let her know there is an envelope for her at the front desk." And with a "thanks", I headed back up to the room.

I had just gotten back upstairs and into the room when I realized I only had a short time before my team returned. I needed to move quickly. I placed the candles sporadically around the room made sure that everything looked set around the room. I wanted this to be perfect.

I arrived back in my team room just in time. I plopped down on my bed right as the girls walked through the door.

Amie sat down next to me and patted my leg "Hey Spence…you look like you might have fever. You feelin' alright?"

"Yeah Amie, I'm ok…" I must have had a red face from running back to the room.

"Let us know if you need anything, K?"

"Thanks Aim." By this time it's almost 9pm and I am beginning to wonder if Ashley has gotten my note yet. I'm feeling all nervous when I hear a knock at our door. It's Madison Duarte – Buckeye catcher.

"Hey, can I talk to Spencer for a sec?" Peyton's the first to the door.

"What the fuck do you want Duarte? You here to 'Nancy Kerrigan' me or something?"

"Relax Keller, don't shoot the messenger. I just have to hand something to Spencer."

"Spencer did you make a deal with the devil? Cause Satan's bitch is here with a message…" I thanked Peyton and stepped out to talk to Madison.

"Ashley asked me to give this to you. What is up with you two anyway? You guys friends now or something?"

"Yeah. I guess we are." I tried to say with as much apathy as possible.

"Well whatever. We'll see how friendly you are after tomorrow. Later." I walk back into the room and open the note.

"If you're lucky…*wink* A."

Curfew couldn't come fast enough. I stood in front of the bathroom mirror primping when Lindsay walked over.

"Did you put on mascara?"

"Uh…no…" I said as I quickly turned around and ran over to my bed.

Just then Peyton picked up the phone as if it had been ringing. "Hello? Oh hey Mrs. Carlin. Yeah Spencer's here. Sure. Uh huh. Oh really? Alright, I'll tell her." By this time I must have the strangest look on my face.

"You guys didn't hear the phone? She began acting as if we were deaf…"Spencer that was your mom. She wants you to go down there to see if you're feeling better. And she misses you. And she wants to tap your ass." Luckily Amie and Lindsay aren't the brightest bulbs on the tree – and aren't likely to question Peyton on anything. I just smile. Tap my ass…nice Peyton.

"I'll be back soon…" I trail off as I leave the room.


	8. The 8th Floor

**A/N: Yeah.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own SoN**

Chapter 8 – The 8th Floor

I walk to the elevator and I can hardly contain my excitement and nervousness. The 8th floor doors open and I rush to the room to unlock the door to enter.

I light all of the candles quickly, take off my robe and hang it on the back of the bathroom door. I'm wearing a pair of pink boy shorts and a matching pink tank. I'm double checking all of my work when I hear the keycard in the door.

My heart is practically in my throat. The door opens and in walks the most enticing vision I have ever seen. Ashley is clad in a black robe that she has just untied as she walks into the room. Underneath that robe was the sexiest black lace bra and panty set I have ever seen. She slowly peeled the robe off her shoulders and walked towards me.

"Hey…" she says in a low passionate voice.

"Hey yourself…" I respond meeting her halfway. Before I can even think about how badly I want to kiss her, I am kissing her.

She wraps her hands around the back of my neck and pulls me into an intense, needy kiss. I place my hands on her hips, walk her backwards against the wall and begin working my lips down her neck.

My fingers are barely grazing the soft skin of her stomach, flirting with the edge of her panties as her moans continue to become more insistent. Then I feel her hands in my hair as she pulls my head up to look in her eyes.

"You want me?" she breathes.

"Oh my God yes Ashley." I say back.

A diabolical smile forms on her perfect lips. "Good. Because I'm going to lay you down on that bed over there and make you come for me; harder than you've ever come before." And with that her lips are back on mine and her tongue is teasing my own as she moves me back to the bed.

When I reach the foot, she places her hand on the small of my back and carefully lays me down and hovers over me.

"Make me yours Ashley…" I beg.

I knew it was all the encouragement she needed when she slowly sucked my lower lip between her own.

"Oh…you'll be mine…" she teased and attached those same lips onto my left ear.

At the mere touch of her tongue on my ear, I gasped and felt a soft wet sensation flow into my boy shorts. Her tongue continued its hot treacherous path down my neck and onto my chest. I lifted my arms as she slid the tank off my body leaving me bare and slightly self conscious. I instinctively began to fold my arms until I felt her hand rest on my wrist.

"You are so beautiful Spencer…"she says and bends her head down to take my left nipple into her mouth. The pleasure is almost unbearable and I arch my back to offer more of myself to her.

She places her right hand on my heart and looks up at my face as she continues to lick and suck me into insanity. I throw my head back when her lips trail down the center of my abdomen. I feel like I am floating outside of my body.

She climbs back up and straddles my hips with her thighs. I place my hands on her stomach as she unsnaps her black bra and tosses it over towards the wall.

Her breasts are absolutely perfect. I tentatively reach upwards to caress each one, lingering just a little longer over her hard nipples. I can see that she is enjoying the attention when I feel her begin to grind on top of me.

I can feel her wetness soaking though to the top of my mound as she grinds harder. Watching and feeling her grind is getting me hotter by the second. I look up to her with pleading blue eyes and beg her to fuck me.

"Ash…" I can barely get it out "baby, please fuck me…"

The wicked smile returns to her face as she lifts off of me and hooks her fingers into the waistband of my shorts, pulling them off. She carefully spreads my legs and takes her middle finger and runs it along my slit from bottom to top.

I feel a jolt of electricity shoot through me when her wet finger makes contact with my swollen clit. "Ohhhh shiiiit" I moan loudly.

"Is this what you want Spencer?" she asks as she repeats her actions, teasing me to the brink.

I can hardly take it anymore and I grab her wrist "I want you now Ashley!"

Her lips move back onto mine in an earth shattering kiss that intensifies when she thrusts two fingers into my tight wet pussy.

"I can't believe how fucking wet you are Spencer! God I could just come by feeling you!"

Her fingers push faster and faster as she thumbs my clit. I can hear the sounds of my desire as she moves in and out of me. She's right, I am so unbelievably wet.

I cannot believe how incredible I feel as my heart pounds faster and faster as she brings me to the edge. I have never known pleasure like this. No boyfriend had ever taken the time. But Ashley is different. It's not one sided…it's about both of us and about how much she wants to make me come – and I can see the lust in her eyes – boy does she ever want to make me come.

She's about to get what she wants as I grow short of breath and come, crashing over the edge with my inner walls collapsing on her fingers, moaning her name "Asssshhley!" as I climax. She continues to slowly move inside of me as I come back down to earth.

"That. Was. Unfuckingbelievable." I say glowingly.

"Well, if you liked that, you're going to love this…" she smirks, moving her lips down between my thighs.

I watch her intently as she closes her eyes, opens her mouth, uses her fingers to spread my folds open and carefully licks every part of my pussy – stopping occasionally to suck on my clit, which is still pulsing with need for her. She was driving me absolutely crazy and I was loving every minute of it.

Before I can even comprehend the intensity of the pleasure, the sun is once again bursting brightly behind my eyes as my second orgasm spills forth.

"Oh my gosh Ashley…I never knew it could be like that." I barely eek out.

"Well sweetie it's easy when you want more than anything to make someone feel that good." She smiles back, kissing my forehead.

All of a sudden I blush and feel a little bit of my nervousness return as I lean up to whisper into her ear "Oh…well if that's the case you'd better get ready because there are a few things I 'more than anything' want to do to you to make you feel that good in return…"

That's when I roll her onto her back and slowly slide myself up on top of her.

"Spencer, are you sure? You know you don't have to if you're not comfortable yet. I know this whole girl thing is new to you…"

I place my finger to her lips to quiet her. "Ashley, it may be something that I haven't physically done yet – but trust me when I tell you, I have done this so many times with you in my mind these past few days that I feel like a pro. Besides, I now truly know what it is to crave something so deeply that no matter how nervous I might be because of the newness of it, I have to have it…like a drug. I'm addicted and I have to have you Ashley Davies."

She leans her head up to press a sweet kiss to my lips. "You have me Spencer. You've had me for 10 years." And with that, we become locked in a passionate embrace.

My excitement continues to build as our kiss intensifies. All I can think about is how wonderful Ashley is going to taste on my tongue as I begin my trek down her body. I stop many times along the way to kiss and admire the intricacies of her skin but soon I realize that there would be plenty of time to worship later. We only had a short time together tonight and I needed to make the most of it while I could.

Once I arrive at my target I can feel my heart pound like it's trying to escape from my chest. I look up at Ashley and I see her looking back down at me with a heavy lidded, lust filled gaze. I know just what she wants.

I smile to her and begin sliding her lacy black panties down her thighs. Once they are off I toss them to the floor and use my nose to nudge her firm thighs apart. I can smell her arousal and I instantly become wet again.

I close my eyes and slowly drag my tongue up the length of her slit. She lets out a breathy moan encouraging me to go further. I take her lead and dip my tongue down into the sweetest spot imaginable.

I had no idea anyone could taste so good. I begin repeatedly thrusting my tongue into her and I can hear her breathing accelerate. All I can think about is how amazing it's going to be when she releases into my mouth.

In my excitement, I decide to speed up the process by thrusting two slick fingers inside of her while continuing my assault on her clit. This seems to be working very well because Ashley has begun grinding her hips into my face and begging me to make her come.

"Spencer, fuck! You feel so good! Ahhhh!" and with that she shudders with the intensity of her release as her sweetness flows onto my tongue. We are both in pure heaven as she comes back down to me and I collapse onto her heaving chest.

"Wow." Was all Ashley could say. Her arms wrap around my back and we lay quietly in silence basking in our afterglow.

I have never in my life experienced such a calm sense of belonging. This was the way it was supposed to be – I knew it. This is what I have been longing for my whole life. This connection, this passion, this intensity…this was love. Of course I didn't want to say that so soon – but I sure as hell was feeling it – and something was telling me that Ashley might be feeling it too.

After about a half hour of cuddling in a comfortable silence, I spoke first.

"Do you know how very amazing you are Ashley? The talent you possess? Your intelligence? Your spirit? Your beauty? For so many years I tried to force myself to block those things out because of our rivalry. I never wanted to take the time to look past what you were comprised of outside of softball because I was afraid I would fall under your spell like everybody else. But it didn't matter – I fell under your spell anyway – and the more I learn about who you really are, the further I fall. You are so much more than what your father sees. You Ashley, are simply lovely."

I reach my hand up to caress her cheek and I feel a slight wetness creep across my hand. I look up to see her beautiful brown eyes filled with tears.

"For so long my life has been all about what I could do for everyone else. Forget what I want. I started playing softball because it was a passion that my mother and I shared. She had played growing up and I wanted so much to be just like her. When she died, I held onto the game because it was my connection to my mother. I suppose it was that way for my father as well and maybe that is why he pushed me so hard. But what he failed to realize is that he had turned my passion into a job – a job that I had begun to resent. For everyone around – coaches, teammates, friends, and especially my father – it was all about what I could do for them. I went to Japan because my father wanted me to. It was his view that we would be better served cashing in on my 'youthful talent' rather than pursuing an education. He saw dollar signs, endorsements and Olympic gold medals. Once he found out that I was dabbling in extracurricular activities that he didn't deem appropriate, he changed his mind to avoid embarrassment. And according to him, 'we' needed to let a little time pass to get our priorities realigned."

As she finished her sentence and dropped her eyes downward, I reached up and brushed the tears off of her cheek.

"It's time for you to do what you want Ashley. It's time for you to be happy. It's time for you to be happy with me." I said softly.

"I wish I could Spencer – I wish I could get past my father and live my life. He has so much control over me and I think I allow that because he is all I have left."

That's when I lift myself up and move closer to her face, never breaking eye contact. "He's not all you have any more Ashley." And I lean in to kiss her again.

* * *

I glance over to the clock and see that it is now one in the morning. It is time for the two of us to get back to our rooms and back to our teams.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" I ask Ashley. "No…how about you?" she asks back.

"No…not nervous about the game. More like nervous that I might charge the mound and begin a fast and furious make out session with you in front of the entire country."

I snicker lightly and she responds with "I know I am wicked hot Spencer but TRY to control yourself out there."

"I'll try Ash…but I make no guarantees." I start before pressing a kiss onto the tip of her nose. "I suppose it's time to head back…"

"Yeah…I suppose it is. Can't we just stay here like this forever?" She asks ever so sweetly.

"After tomorrow, it can be however you want it to be Ashley…I mean, there is a lot we should probably talk about."

"Let's just leave it right where it is for now Spencer – we have a lot of people counting on us tomorrow – and that is where our focus should be. We can have this conversation afterwards."

"Of course, I can deal with that…"

We both get up out of the bed and each catch the other staring as we began to put our clothing back on and cover up with our robes.

I can hardly help myself, she is so beautiful.

Right before we prepare to leave the room, she grabs my wrist and pulls me in close for one last kiss.

"Spencer…" she whispers with our foreheads pressed together, "you are what I want. I just want to be clear about that."

I smile in return as I reply "and I want to be just as clear…I'm yours."

We kiss one last time and head our separate ways until game time.


	9. Game Day

**A/N: Now the WCWS doesn't really follow the format that I am having it follow. IRL, one team in the final game comes from the losers bracket – the other comes from the winners bracket. I decided to have both teams as winners – to increase the dramatic effect I guess. Plus, I am going to have the final as a winner takes all single game. Usually it's the first team to win 2 in the series. **

**Sorry it's a short chapter – I just wanted to get things set up for the finale! **

**DISCLAIMER – I don't own SoN**

**Chapter 9 – Game Day**

I snuck back to my room as quietly as possible. I unlock the door and slip in undetected. I am a fricking ninja master!

I change into my pj's and pull back the covers to slide into bed next to Peyton, doing my very best to prevent disturbing her.

"Dude! Tell me you're not getting in this bed without a shower! Peyton whispers harshly.

Well, that didn't work. She was awake. Shit the bed.

"Peyton shhhh!! You're gonna wake Amie and Lindsay!"

"You know those bitches sleep like the dead! Get in that bathroom and wash your lady business right now Spencer Carlin – before you wake them up yourself - with your sex stench!

"Ok ok!" I said as I got up to rinse off. It wasn't like I was all rank and whatnot. I had fresh clothes on…and of course Ashley had pretty much licked me clean before that. Ahh…memories…but alas – I would appease Peyton and just shower again in another 6 hours so I could do my hair.

After my shower, I was finally able to fall into bed. By this time I was so beyond exhausted it wasn't even funny.

Just as I was about to drift off to dreamland, Peyton pinched my arm.

"So?? How was it?!? Did she like 'hanging out' with you?" Peyton asked with hilarious air quotes.

"We had a nice time Peyton. Now, have I fulfilled all of your requirements to go to sleep?"

"Sure bitch. Night."

"Goodnight Peyton."

"Spence? I'm glad you had the sex with the girl. It's about damn time, ya know?"

"Goodnight Peyton."

"And Spence? Just so you know, we're gonna kick your girlfriend's ass in the game tomorrow."

"GOODNIGHT PEYTON!" I practically shouted before she started giggling and rolled back over to go to sleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning not the least bit refreshed – between Ashley and Peyton, I was worn out. I was not nearly in the form I should have been in for a tournament final – let alone for the National Championship.

I needed to shape up fast. So once again, I jumped into the shower. The hot water served me well and forced me to wake up. When I got out, I actually felt refreshed. We dressed quickly and headed down to the lobby to meet up with the rest of the team.

As coach had begun her speech, the Buckeyes crossed behind us, glaring as they headed to the parking lot. Each girl stared down her counterpart as the team passed by. My eyes searched the group for Ashley – and then our eyes met. There was no glare in her eye, just a devious twinkle. She smiled at me and I smiled back – which didn't go unnoticed by Peyton who nudged me promptly in the ribs.

"Game face dude! Game face!" she urgently whispered.

I narrowed my eyes trying to look tough but she just busted out in a giggle. "Yeah, you just don't have it Spence." She laughed as the rest of the Buckeyes headed outside.

We gathered our things our things and headed out after them, loading the vans in a focused silence.

"You ready for this Spencer?" Peyton asked me in all seriousness.

"Yes." Was my simple but honest answer.

"Any worries about playing Ashley?"

"No…I'm just going to do my best and whatever happens, happens."

When we got to the field, Ohio State was warming up on an adjacent field to the one we would be playing on. We had secured home field advantage through an earlier coin toss, so we would have the opportunity to get ready on the actual field which we would be playing.

When I stepped onto the field, the gravity of the situation finally hit me. This could be my last game. This really could be it for me. I had received an invitation to try out for the US National team, but what if I didn't make it? This would be it – and if it was, I wanted to go out in a blaze of glory.

At that moment, I had resigned myself to the game – Ashley or no Ashley. I was all business.

But then she walked into the opposing dugout and bent over to get something out of her bag. My jaw hit the dirt.

"Business Spencer…" I reminded myself as I had to stop myself from biting my knuckle. This was going to be an interesting game.


	10. We Are The Champions

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay readers. I've been super busy since SB ended! But a little break on Easter was all I needed to get the last main chapter out. There will be an epilogue to follow…

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own SoN

**Chapter 10 -We Are The Champions...**

Peyton and I finished our warm up's in a quick but effective fashion and trotted back to the dugout.

"Let's do this hooker." Peyton nudged me in the arm.

I just kind of stared into space with no response.

"You OK Spence?"

"Yeah…fine. I just want this game to get started already ya know?"

"Yeah…I get ya."

All I could do was stare as I watched Ashley warm up across the field. I wonder what is going through her mind right now. Does she want to win? Is she worried about what her dad is going to say? Does she even care anymore? My thoughts were entirely with her and I kind of laughed to myself at how much I actually cared. She totally had me.

I sighed audibly when I saw her dad walk towards her to presumably give her his ritual "pre-game pep talk". Their interaction seemed so cold – even from my side of the field I could see that. She just stood there and nodded, saying nothing in return.

As he turned to walk away, I could see her shoulders drop. I could tell that she was tired of hearing whatever it was that he said to her.

I had to physically stop myself from running over there to comfort her. I was definitely in love but it would have to wait until the end of the game. But then again, maybe I had time to tell her now…

"Carlin! Meeting!" Coach shouted just as I was about to cross the field.

Well, that takes care of that idea for now.

"Yes ma'am. Let's beat these damn Buckeyes!" I said calmly as I walked over.

We discussed our game plan quickly and the next thing I knew, we were taking the field to begin the first inning.

As I threw my last warm up pitch, I caught a glimpse of Ashley's father approaching her again out of the corner of my eye. He had grabbed her arm and tugged, looking quite angry.

I tried to make out what he was saying to her but their first batter was approaching the plate. I needed to get my head in the game but her dad was ticking me off.

"Here we go!" Peyton shouted as she gave me my first sign.

With my concentration focused on Ashley and her father, my first pitch was a meatball and their shortstop lined it out to right center field for a single.

"Damn it!" I huffed under my breath. "Get in the game and be a winner Spencer!" I told myself.

I was able to strike out their next two batters before Madison got up and smacked a homerun off of me, giving them a 2-0 lead. I struck out the 5th batter and ran into the dugout.

I looked up from the bench in time to watch Ashley pull her arm away from her dad, shout something I couldn't quite make out –but it looked forceful - and stomp towards the field to warm up. Whatever she said must have put him in his place because he just stood there dumbfounded. I smiled to myself thinking about what it might have been. It was nice to see her take some control back from him.

Ashley threw her final warm-up pitch of the inning and smiled towards me before re-receiving the ball to face our batters.

Ashley threw hard, but we were able to match their earlier bats with Lindsay and Amie both scoring before the inning ended. We were now tied 2-2.

The game continued on tightly, each of us exchanging strike outs. Then it was finally my turn to face Ashley one on one. Ashley the batter and me the pitcher.

"Hey Ash…" Peyton began as Ashley approached the plate. "You really like Spencer?"

"Yeah Peyton, I do. You want to be with her?" Peyton probed further.

"Yes Peyton."

"Ok…that's all I wanted to know. Now get in there so we can strike your ass out." Peyton quipped.

"Whatever Keller…" Ashley said as she dug in.

Our eyes locked immediately. Everything else disappeared around the field and suddenly it was just the two of us. If I could have, I would have stopped time at that very moment to take her away from here. I didn't care about the game anymore. I just cared about her.

I knew right at that very moment that nothing else mattered. My desire to be the best was gone.

"Time!" I shouted towards the umpire and I jogged towards the plate. I was really going to do this.

I stood up and began to walk towards the plate – everyone else be damned. I was in love with Ashley Davies and I didn't care who knew it and I was going to tell her.

I stopped for a brief moment before turning back around to walk back towards the mound. Then I stopped again. I said "everyone be damned". That meant everyone. Including my team and this game. I smiled towards the team on the field and turned back around to walk back towards Ashley.

"Carlin!" Coach shouted and I ignored her.

Ashley and everyone else in the stadium was now very curious as to what in the hell was going on.

"Spence…what the hell are you doing? Your coach is calling you and your whole team is looking over here." She asked with intensity.

"Ashley. I'm in love with you and I want everyone to know it." I said before grabbing her and kissing her in front of everyone…her team, my team, the umpires, the crowd, my mom, her dad, and the cameras of ESPN.

As I pulled away from her, she smiled.

"That's all I wanted to say." I said before turning back around.

"Spencer wait! " She called and I turned back one more time.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" She shouted.

The faces of all the onlookers were priceless. I am pretty sure I had shocked them into silence. But once again, I could always count on Peyton.

"HELL YEAH CARLIN!" she yelled and began to clap, encouraging the rest of my team to jump in. They all started to clap and whistle too – including a large part of the crowd. Go figure. Good ole' gay friendly softball!

Even my mom was clapping. She was clearly shocked, but clapping nonetheless. Ashley's dad however, was a different story. He glared at me. Daggers. Oh well Mr. Davies, you're a douche anyway!

I smiled up towards him anyway and turned back to hand the ball to Peyton.

"Amie! Get over here and warm up, you're in!" Peyton called out to our right fielder.

"Wanna get out of here?" I ask Ashley with a big smile on my face.

"What about the game Spence?"

"Ah…it's just a game. I'm ready to move on to the next big thing in my life…you."

I grabbed her hand and we walked off the field together ignoring the coaches, our parents, and Holly Rowe. It was just the two of us, walking off, eyes locked, ready for the next phase of our journey. Successes and failures still tied together. At least now, we were working together – and I wouldn't have it any other way.


	11. Epilogue

**A/N: Ok…it's about time for an epilogue on this one. This was a tough one for me to end. I wasn't too sure how to make one of the girls win over the other and have the story go where I wanted it to – so I made them just up and quit together.**

**Now…let's see what has happened to our girls since the game…shall we?**

**Epilogue**

Ashley POV

1 year later…

"Spence? Have you seen my cleats?"

"Check the laundry room!"

"I did! They're not in there!"

"Check your trunk!"

"Not there either!"

"Geez Ashley! It's not my job to keep track of your equipment!"

I carefully sneak up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist effectively causing her to jump a little.

"I know it's not your job baby…" I begin as I place a soft kiss on the back of her neck. "But you're way more organized than me…I figured you'd just know." I said as I felt her relax and melt back into me.

"Maybe they're in the bedroom closet…" she said just above a whisper.

"Will you help me find them?" I say, brushing my lips against her ear.

"Um…I think I can do that…" she replies as she turns around to press her lips to mine.

I started walking her backwards towards our bedroom, kissing her softly the whole way.

Once we reach our bed, I continue to press into her until I have her flat against the mattress.

"Baby…are you sure we have time? I don't want you to be late…" she barely breaths out as I kiss a hot trail down her neck.

"We always have time Spencer…" I say as I start to undress her.

When I think back over this past year, I realize that those words I said to Spencer have never held more truth than they did the day we walked off that diamond at the Women's College World Series. We both gave up everything that our lives had been up to that point – for time with each other.

Of course my father had a fit. He even went so far as to "disown" me. That didn't last too long though. About 3 months after what he had referred to as "the incident on national television", we had an accidental run-in at the cemetery where my mother is buried. He had come upon me sitting in front of her headstone telling her all about what had happened, how unhappy I had been - and then all about Spencer and how happy she made me; how she had changed my life for the better – just as I would have had she still been alive. He sat back in the shadows and listened to me for a while.

When my "conversation" with my mother was over, he approached me quietly with tears in his eyes.

"I never realized how very unhappy you were Ashley…I never meant to hurt you. I thought that pushing you would help you to heal…I wanted to keep your mind occupied. I should have known better – I should have listened to you." I could see him shaking as his eyes welled up as he continued, "I have made so many mistakes. So many…..and Japan…oh Ashley…I am so ashamed of what I did to you…"

I stood there with what I am sure was a look of complete shock on my face.

"Ashley, I should have been your father…not your manager or your boss. If you'd consider it, I'd like a chance to make things right with us. You're my daughter and no matter who you are, and what you wish to do with your life, I will always love you without reservation."

At that moment, I felt the presence of my mother. She was there. I felt complete. I forgave my father. Of course we still had a lot to work though – but we could do it together.

As the months went by, my dad was true to his word and he came to show me the love he had denied me for so long – and he also came to love Spencer as well, as one of his own.

But that's only part of the story. I should probably tell you about everything ELSE that went down when we walked off that field that day.

Spencer's mom was Spencer's mom. She was great. She was a bit shocked at our new found "friendship" but she quickly accepted it and accepted me. She's always been good to me.

Both of our coaches were a bit beyond pissed off at us. I was pretty sure that my team was going to lynch me. Spencer's team was a little more forgiving, threatening to simply "smack her face off" for walking off the field. Peyton put that shit to rest pretty quick though. I always knew I liked that girl!

Speaking of catchers putting shit to rest, Madison surprisingly stuck up for me to our team as well – ending the lynching rumors. I was grateful.

Spencer and I both graduated with honors and she was selected for the U.S. National Team – which she turned down in lieu of her acceptance to the University of Michigan school of Medicine. Softball would still be there when she was done with med school. She always said "Look at Dr. Dot Richardson! She was in her 40's, operating on people's backs and still knocking them outta the park!"

I finished my teaching certification and got a job teaching high school math at Ann Arbor Pioneer High School. I also got hired as the varsity softball coach.

We bought a house in Ann Arbor and couldn't be happier.

Tonight will be my first game coaching in the district playoffs. My team went 31-1 this season. We are ranked 4th in the state. I had now remembered what it was to truly love the game.

No matter what happens at the game tonight, Spencer and I are going out to celebrate. We're going to celebrate us – the life we have together and the time we have together. Tonight, I'm going to ask Spencer to marry me.

The End


End file.
